


Unsaid

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip contemplates Malcolm. Onesided T/R slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Shuttlepod One". Trip's POV. Words in italics are lyrics of "Sing for Absolution" from the album "Absolution" by Muse.

Cold.

So damn cold.

How long have we been sitting in this shuttlepod?

I have no idea. Feels like forever.

Especially when you won't even answer me anymore. God, Malcolm, I do hope you're only sleeping but... I tried to wake you and I couldn't.

Once again I press my fingers to your neck. They've gone completely numb but I think I can still feel your pulse.

I don't want you to die before me. I do not want you to die at all. But I know it's only a matter of time before we both freeze here to death. Yeah, well, Mr. Optimistic went to take a break. You should be glad I finally see things the same way you do. If you knew, I bet you'd smirk like there was no tomorrow.

Hell, what I wouldn't give to see that smirk on your lips again. You have funny mouth, you know that? It always looks so... pink. And real soft.

Now, your lips are almost blue from the cold. I wish I could kiss them and somehow, miraculously, wake you up.

My Sleeping Beauty.

There's a surprise, ain't there.

I never told you this. I didn't dare and now you'll never know that I would sometimes dream about stealing to your cabin in the middle of the ship's night. You would let me in, take me to your bed and we would make love. In the starlight, coming through the viewport, your skin would almost glow. You'd look gorgeous.

Well, you are.

And you never knew that Charles Tucker the Third, the renowned ladies' man, only had eyes for you. Still has. Though not for long probably. The oxygen will soon run out and I can feel my body shutting down in the cold. I shift a little closer to you. For a moment I think about telling you that I love you but I realize I won't do it. I couldn't tell you earlier because I was too scared and now you can't even hear me. I got used to keeping those three little words deep inside me, anyway, and when I die, they're gonna die with me.

xx xx xx

_lips are turning blue_  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew

(...)

there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth burns deep inside  
and will never die

(...)

our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed


End file.
